Currently, we are in a time where information technology is rapidly developing. A personal computer, such as a desktop computer, a notebook computer, and so on, is used for general usage. With the development of communication technology, there is a tendency to do more international business instead of traditionally only doing regional business. However, the personal computer cannot satisfy the demands of businesses. Hence, various servers have been developed by computer companies, such as a 2U server, a rack-mount server, a blade server or a standard server, and so on, to solve problems for performing e-business in enterprises.
As an example of the blade servers, the servers are arranged in parallel and located horizontally in a chassis. Additionally a handle type latch is further mounted on the front end of the server, so that the server is fixed in the chassis by the handle type latch. However, the width of the chassis cannot be widened; therefore the handle type latch and the adjacent servers may easily interfere with each other because of the adjacent servers being too close to each other. Although interference between the handle type latch and the adjacent servers can be lessened by reducing the protrusion of the handle type latch, the handle type latch does not protrude enough, so that the server is still difficult to effectually fix on the chassis.